


A Weekend Project 周末项目

by destielarmyCN



Series: The Client 律师与客户 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, I know we're all hankering for lawyer aus, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, lawyer AU, unrealistic marathon sex, unrealistic refractory period
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡斯迪奥·诺瓦克是一家有名律所的律师。他同时，也是一个欧米茄（真令他懊恼）。本来，在抑制剂和一连串的否认之下，这个性征不是什么问题……直到他遇上了迪恩·温切斯特。从那之后，这完全成了一个问题。<br/>作者语：<br/>#本文灵感源于choirofangels的作品Innocent Until Proven（AO3有）<br/>#Tag是打给全文的不是分章打的（也就是说肉从第二章才开始有）</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend Project 周末项目

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Weekend Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517786) by [narrativeimperative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativeimperative/pseuds/narrativeimperative). 



> 本章翻译：小克 校对：裸奔

卡斯迪奥·诺瓦克几乎每天都要工作11小时，周末也经常加班。他是整个律所里最好的几个律师之一，他的工资可以证明这一点。一般而言，人们认为他这样的欧米茄在高度严格的工作环境下很难做好（毕竟大多数欧米茄会在灵活性更大的职业上更加出色），不过……  
他为了进“史密斯&桑斯”律所的确是把他能找的关系都找遍了，但当他把第一个十万金额的单子甩在拉斐尔的膝盖上时，所有怀疑的眼光都消失了，同时他还获得了26楼拐角的私人办公室。  
工作虽然辛苦，但他很喜欢。对他而言的难事，不过是作为整栋楼唯一的欧米茄却仍要遵守他们的着装统一要求（正装打领带！）而已。当然，尽管他是拉斐尔小组里最顶尖的律师之一，作为所里唯一的欧米茄，他还是要对付撒迦利亚小组成员没完没了的玩笑（他们现在没声音了，因为卡斯迪奥的赚的钱是他们的两倍多），也总有人当他是实习生一样乱给他塞杂事（他立刻就塞回去了），同时，一些客户也会因为发现自己的合同在被一个欧米茄处理而大惊小怪。  
“一个听到阿尔法命令就会跪下舔他的人，要怎么帮我维护公司的利益？”他的第一个客户就这样没头没脑地问他。她是一个CEO，一个贝塔（他可以从她寡淡的味道中得知），卡斯迪奥用行动成功说服了她。十二个月之后，她公司的案子成为了他们律所最赚钱的案子。  
所以没错，卡斯迪奥擅长做律师。他喜欢他的工作，也喜欢他的钱，他爱这种感觉——在他的人生中鲜少的、掌控一切的感觉。  
这也就是为什么，他在周五下午3：25时会这么沮丧。四年了，他的身体头一回在他工作的时候进入了热潮期。“哦不……”他喃喃自语，用手抚过自己的额头。他在出汗，而他到现在才发现。太迟了，他意识到他的办公室现在热得令他不适，这显然是在警告他。  
他打开他的私人日历，企图以此说服自己现在慌还为时过早。他刚开始使用更为强力的注射式抑制剂，也许他用错剂量了？也许他搞错了注射时间？但并没有，他的日历里清晰地显示红色的提醒事项。  
所以早晨他感到的那一阵发热和恶心并不是因为病了，而是他热潮期开始的征兆。  
该死。  
现在是下午3:26，他的会议将在3:30开始，差不多是他完全进入热潮期的时间。  
他倒在座椅上，手撸过头发然后努力深呼吸了几下。他差点儿要哭了。这不公平。他这么努力——他一直这么努力！他严格地记录他的周期，从来都准时注射抑制剂，他甚至都不自慰了——而这一切让事情变得更糟了。  
他在法律学校的时候就决定开始使用药力更强的注射式抑制剂，因为口服液和片剂的效果不够好。他为此承担了注射式抑制剂所有可能的带来的健康隐患。他承受了头痛、关节痛和失眠。他欣然接受了它们，因为这意味着他再不用在绝望中湿哒哒地醒来，意味着他可以为自己做主，而不是依靠着一个阿尔法，或其他任何人的保护（不论是经济上还是基本生理需求上）。感谢注射式抑制剂，他的大脑只属于他自己。  
而现在这个美梦被打破了。在无热潮的四年之后，他的性冲动显然开始报复他了。  
他深深地、不那么坚定地吸了一口气。  
好吧。  
现在抱怨性别不公显然没什么用处，他已经进入热潮期了。但没关系，他可以请半天假。今天是周五嘛，而他又从来不请假，而且——  
“诺瓦克！”乌列尔的声音从内部通讯系统传来，“你在哪儿？你的客户已经在会议室等你了。”  
卡斯迪奥一般不说脏字，但他现在放任自己奢侈了一下。  
他能不能……不，不。他为桑多瓦这个案子辛苦工作了这么久，一个人完成了整个合同的编写，如果能谈成，这将是他们律所今年赚得最多的案子。而他不会让乌列尔，或者该死的撒加利亚插足进来把这个案子从他的眼皮底下抢走。其实，没有人会在他的背后指指戳戳，说他不能决断，不是史密斯的这块料，说“这就是为什么我们不应该招欧米茄进所”和“他其实应该放慢一点脚步，分一些他的客户给别人”。这种人会先被天杀的。  
在他的热潮完全击垮他之前，还有一点时间。虽然各种警告信号都在袭来，但现在，一切都还在他的控制范围之内，尽管他已经把衬衫汗湿了。  
他可以的。  
“知道了，马上来。”他啪地关掉了通讯器，乌列尔不耐烦地咕哝了一声，也收线了。  
卡斯迪奥整理好了他的资料，翻出了两颗泰勒诺（解热镇痛药）和一瓶口服抑制剂（虽然现在吃药已经太晚了），接着他仔细地整理了他的裤子，他没有穿防护内裤，所以他只能祈祷他不会湿到渗出来。  
他能做到的。不过以防万一，他还是给大楼的管理员发了信息请他把26楼会议室的空调温度调低。  
等他走到会议室门口时，几乎觉得自信满满了。他脖子上的汗毛立了起来，刚刚跟欧米茄本性冲动的搏斗让他充满了攻击性，而这显然不利于他开始一场会议。但是至少现在，无法抵抗的服从天性还没有占上风，也许这次他不会被打败，毕竟不是所有热潮期都一样。何况，他也年长了不少，可能他的热潮期没有以前那么强烈了。  
他几乎可以假装这次危机不过又是一次稀松平常的客户刁难——客户的刁难不是什么坏事，它们让他进步。  
而紧接着，一丝气味乍现在他的脑内，他被激得措手不及，差点把手中的资料掉在地上。  
这丝气味浓烈、火辣、带着金属质感，像冬日风暴中的闪电，又像雪地中的鲜血，如一列货运火车般重重地撞在他的胸口上。他定在了走廊里，手掌僵在门把上，“是的没错天哪请马上操我”的意识汹涌地占据了他的大脑。  
这里有一个阿尔法。  
因为现在，会议室里有一个阿尔法。  
不是什么随随便便的阿尔法，而是一个完美的阿尔法，他的阿尔法，他见过最棒的阿尔法。  
他正站在窗前，离正在闲言碎语的乌列尔和撒迦利亚碎嘴小组略有距离，午后的阳光勾勒出他脖子的曲线，和他手臂上饱满而纤长的肌肉形状。  
在一群西装革履的人之中，穿着休闲的他显得格外突出，不过如果你的公司总值能比卡斯迪奥努力一辈子赚的钱都多，那你当然可以想怎么穿就怎么穿。  
迪恩·温切斯特。他在一声心跳中猜出了他是谁。没有人告诉他这个客户是个阿尔法，不过一般而言，卡斯迪奥会自己先查好这些事。他怎么这次忘了查啊，上帝啊。  
他太完美了。  
迪恩的气味快速而尖锐地影响了他的荷尔蒙，这种可怕、糟糕、想低头臣服的感觉让卡斯迪奥动弹不得，他祈祷着能有哪怕一秒的缓解时间让他振作起来。  
然后，会议室里的阿尔法显然也察觉到了室内的一丝变化，抬起了头。他直接看向卡斯迪奥，他知道了。他知道了，因为阿尔法总是会立刻知道。他的鼻翼张开，原本放松的肩膀紧张了起来，咬肌变得突出。一个发情的欧米茄的味道比任何一般人都好上十倍，而卡斯迪奥的身体正背叛他的大脑，散发着无比明显的信息素。  
迪恩直直地看着他。在撒迦利亚和乌列尔闲聊的同时，迪恩的每一丝关注都在卡斯迪奥身上，而卡斯迪奥以为他要承受不住瘫倒在地了。迪恩的嘴角毫不隐瞒地扬起，像一头志在必得的狼。  
“等什么呢？”他身后的声音问道，卡斯迪奥吓了一跳，移开了与迪恩相接的视线。他挡着门了，而拉斐尔正不耐烦地站在他身后的走廊里。  
卡斯迪奥试图开口，但他的嗓子太干了。“没等什么，”他试了第二次，成功了。  
“很好。”拉斐尔推着他进了门，然后带上了门，卡斯迪奥清醒了一点。  
哦，不。  
撒迦利亚和乌列尔谦恭地在他们的上司边上站好。  
“温切斯特先生，”拉斐尔开口，并拉着卡斯迪奥一起向前走近了迪恩一些，“终于见到您了，很荣幸。”  
卡斯迪奥的头很晕。他很确定他们离得太近了，他都能在他站的地方感受到对方的热度了。迪恩在他的视线里变得有点模糊。  
拉斐尔的声音透过他血气上涌的耳朵传来，“这是您案子的主要负责人，卡斯迪奥·诺瓦克。”  
欧米茄热潮期的直觉告诉他别抬起眼睛，上帝啊，他都快忘了抗拒这种感觉有多难了，但他还是强打精神抬起下巴与迪恩对视。  
“诺瓦克先生，”迪恩点点头微笑着说。哦，天哪，他的声音就像是蜂蜜和摇曳的森林。迪恩伸出手去握卡斯迪奥的，于是卡斯迪奥僵住了，他知道他根本不能触碰一个阿尔法，尤其在这种时期。  
迪恩立刻明白了。  
迪恩放过了他，一刻也没有犹豫，他把伸向卡斯迪奥的手转向了拉斐尔。  
“很高兴见到你，拉斐尔。欢迎的阵仗可真大啊。”  
卡斯迪奥深深地呼吸了一下，企图隐藏住他双手的颤抖。  
卡斯迪奥有的时候会觉得，在他的工作领域里，作为一个欧米茄是一种财富。当然，他性格中尖锐的攻击性很大程度上帮他度过了许多谈判中艰难的时刻。但大体上，没有哪个人会对一个欧米茄针锋相对。有时候，他甚至认为欧米茄在这个行业会比阿尔法和贝塔做得更好。  
但这次他不这么认为。  
他很湿，意识到这一点的他发出一声轻声的抱怨，他疯狂地想要埋进他客户的腿间。他手心的汗已经浸湿了手中的文件。  
他努力把注意力拉回他们的对话中。  
“温切斯特先生，您的案子对我们来说非常重要，”乌列尔说着，“我们所有的资源都任您差遣。”  
“你们太客气了，但我不想占用你们太多的时间。”迪恩带点夸张地低头看了一眼表，“我自己也，挺急的。我只是想听你们工作的简报，卡斯迪奥应该可以跟我说说重点的，是吧？”  
不是吧。  
卡斯迪奥侥幸地瞟了他的上司一眼。拉斐尔看起来有点惊讶，但他的回答地却很流畅，“当然，温切斯特先生。我们理解。”  
“谢了，拉斐尔，”迪恩说，他的声音和语气让卡斯迪奥觉得如果这句话是对他说的，他会马上给他跪下。与此同时，拉斐尔明白迪恩这么做是在把自己打发走。  
“温切斯特先生，谢谢您。那就由卡斯迪奥跟您详谈一下合同的内容吧。”拉斐尔转过身去，他生平头一次发现他年轻的律师看起来不太对劲。卡斯迪奥的脸颊和脖子都泛着潮红，肩膀紧缩，视线越过迪恩的肩膀盯着他身后墙面的一个点上。  
但拉斐尔没有说什么。他不打算去问卡斯迪奥是不是不舒服，因为卡斯迪奥不能不舒服，丢了这个案子他吃不了兜着走。拉斐尔向他投射了一个警告的眼神，然后带着他的组员离开了。  
门关上了。  
于是现在，只剩他们两个在房间里了，糟心。  
房间里只有他们两个，阳光热烈地透过窗户洒在迪恩身上，形成一圈午后日光的光晕。卡斯迪奥想着，要是他现在能死掉就好了，因为他人生中最重要的客户正站在他面前，而他却像个十五岁的少年一般因为热潮的来临而蠢蠢欲动。  
卡斯迪奥逼着自己先开口，“您请坐。”  
“好，谢谢，”迪恩说，一边自然而优雅地坐进一把椅子里。上帝啊，他好大只，他的肩膀在他移动的时候形成了好大一片阴影。他带着一股阿尔法放松的自信靠在椅背上，两条长腿在身前伸直。  
卡斯迪奥为了安全选择坐在了桌子的另一边。  
“所以，你是我的律师？”迪恩带着笑问道。  
仅仅是这样，卡斯迪奥脖子上的汗毛就又竖起来了。他用强烈的防御心压制了每一丝企图出卖他的荷尔蒙冲动和脑中的一片混沌，接着他看向了阿尔法的眼睛。  
“对，”他简短地说，“您走运了，因为我是史密斯律所能给你的最顶尖的人。如果你不喜欢，你可以现在就出去。”然后，一阵愚蠢的冲动令他张开了他的嘴露出了他的牙齿（一种显示攻击性的行为）。  
欧米茄几乎从不向同类露出牙齿，而他们更是不会对阿尔法这么做。  
他马上就后悔了。羞愧地移开了视线转而看向桌面。  
但迪恩并没有生气，“我知道你是最棒的，”他简简单单地说道，“所以我想要你。”  
卡斯迪奥瞄了他一眼。迪恩看起来有点懵，但没有太表现出来，脸上还是那么……阳光。这么多年来他跟那些强硬而狂热的阿尔法们斗得你死我活，但现在看来，是他误读了，迪恩完全没有嘲笑他的意思。  
他数着自己的心跳，一下、两下。  
“我……对不起，”卡斯迪奥紧张兮兮地说，企图翻过这一篇。  
“你不需要道歉，”迪恩说，隐去了“我知道你的大脑现在因为我而不能自已，而且大概一点也不在状态”的潜台词，“我只是没想到会这样。”  
这倒不假，如果欧米茄选择在外工作，他们通常会做护士、教师或者咨询工作。他们是社区和家庭的核心。但卡斯迪奥却想要这之外的东西，尽管现在他觉得如果能——  
不行。  
卡斯迪奥一边努力抗争着沿着他的胸口漫上来的热潮，一边开始梳理这个案子，尽管房间里温度很低，他的汗还是顺着脸滑了下来，迪恩的气味侵蚀着他的大脑，他满脑子都是“是的快上我就现在”的想法。  
“您来找我们，我感到很荣幸。这个案子对我来说太重要了，为了确保您觉得您做了正确的决定，我可以做任何事。”  
迪恩优雅地忽略了他言语里的讽刺，“好吧，我是说，我们听说如果想启动这个项目的话，需要听听你们的意见。去年我们试图开展工作但是失败了，这里面有一些问题别人没法——”  
“我已经起草了一些选择，我们也许能这样处理，”卡斯迪奥打开了文件然后抽出做了标记的几张递给迪恩。  
迪恩皱起了鼻子，“老兄，这都是拿法律术语写的！”  
这个男人真可爱。卡斯迪奥的心脏揪了一下，他忽略了它。“其实写得挺通俗易懂的，”他试图继续用干巴巴的语气说。  
“是吗？”迪恩挑了下眉，“可以跟我解释解释吗？”  
迪恩调整了一下他椅子的角度，就好像他希望跟卡斯迪奥并排坐一样，肩膀挨着肩膀。  
“我们需要谈谈你们的收入现金流，”卡斯迪奥说，在桌子的另一边的他仍然坐姿僵硬。他根本不用看稿，他对这些内容烂熟于心，“我会一点一点跟您说明的，如果有不懂的地方直接打断我就行。”  
卡斯迪奥都不知道自己是怎么熬过这次会议的，好在他清楚地知道桑多瓦案子的来龙去脉，这些内容就像他的救生艇一样帮了他。他或许是迪恩面前炫耀，或是想要让迪恩难堪，他不太确定是前者还是后者，不过这不重要。迪恩向后靠在椅背上，同时赞许地说道：“我喜欢这样的处理方式。”一阵想要摇尾巴的喜悦冲进了他的胸腔。  
卡斯迪奥勇敢地向迪恩回应了一个微笑，“我对您的案子可是很用心的，温切斯特先生。”  
然后，房间里好像有什么东西改变了，就好像迪恩所期待的那样。  
“能拥有你是我的荣幸，”他的目光踌躇满志，但从他的嘴角看来他更像是口干舌燥。这幅样子直接令卡斯迪奥合不拢腿，而他一点都掩饰不了。他无比沮丧地想起迪恩完全能闻出他有多性欲高涨，他可以完全闻出他有多湿。  
迪恩撑着桌子将身体靠了过来，带着他的气味一起，“好的，你说服我了，这事成了。”  
卡斯迪奥不知道他还有没有力气反驳自己，因为这气息确实缓解了他热潮带来的不适感，如果他能再靠近一点，一点点……  
“听到您这么说我很……高兴。”  
“我们握个手吧？”那张完美的脸上带着一丝了然的微笑，而那只宽阔的手掌就离他这么近，坚定无比。  
他做不到，卡斯迪奥知道自己做不到。他体内叫嚣着的渴望让他无法克制自己冷静地面对这个握手，哪怕只是轻轻碰一下他都会立刻瘫软下去。  
但是拒绝对他来说简直太难了。  
“我觉得……这不是个好主意，”他勉强地说道，同时为自己的自制力感到自豪又羞愧。  
失败的欧米茄。  
迪恩靠得更近了，近到卡斯迪奥能感到他身体传来的热度，“你确定？”  
“温切斯特先生……”卡斯迪奥大口喘着气，声音都不稳了，“请……请不要捉弄我，我……我不能……”  
迪恩收回了手，卡斯迪奥以为他会从他的气味里感受到生气或失望，但迪恩却微笑地看着他，没有生气，没有被激怒，他只是……微笑着，就好像一点也没有要更进一步的样子。  
他看起来……像是被取悦了，真奇怪，他的气味还是像蜂蜜夹杂着风雪和鲜血，嘴角带着志在必得的笑意。他的眼睛里有着情欲，只要卡斯迪奥投降他就肯定会扑上来，但迪恩却只是说了“好吧”，用他低沉的，带着雪松甜味的声音说道“好吧，卡斯。”伴随着神秘而持久的微笑。  
卡斯迪奥用尽了他全部的自制力，才在颤抖着倒下之前踉踉跄跄地回到办公室。他的脑子快要烧起来了，全身都湿透了。他原本想去换上健身用的干净内衣裤的，但还没来得及他就不行了。体内鲜明的疼痛感提醒着他，他的阿尔法，不，不，不是他的阿尔法，只是那个阿尔法，只是迪恩，在这么近的距离内……哦，上帝啊，温切斯特先生看到了处于热潮期的他。  
等他不再这么饥渴到不能自制的时候，他一定会羞愧而死的。  
他把手伸进裤子探向他的下体，同时将屁股重重地摩擦在椅子边上。他已经太久没有抚慰过自己了，但现在看来，这么做一点用都没有。他从喉间溢出一声抱怨，呼吸困难，他想要，却得不到。  
这是他人生中有史以来最糟糕的一次热潮，他无法纾解自己的性欲，他怪他自己，怪这个世界，怪迪恩。尤其怪迪恩。  
完美的迪恩，像是撒着蜂蜜色阳光的山峰一般完美的气味，完美的眼睛，像原木切片和压碎的苹果般完美动听的声音，还有那带着茧的宽大手掌，就像一条救命的绳索般那么坚定地向他伸过来——为什么他不在办公室里放一个自慰棒！  
这时拉斐尔推门进来了。卡斯迪奥几乎是立刻弹起来坐正，一边整理着脑内乱成一团的思绪。  
“会开得怎么样？”拉斐尔单刀直入地问，慢悠悠地开始了一个卡斯迪奥恨不得立刻结束的对话，“成了吗？”  
“成了，先生。”卡斯迪奥咬紧了牙关，一边把脸上的汗水擦去。拉斐尔无视了他的动作，于是他只能继续向他汇报会议的过程。  
拉斐尔很少显露情绪，但这一次，他看起来好像真的有点开心。于是卡斯迪奥，相应的，也开心了起来，因为他的上司可能马上就会离开他的办公室了。然而，拉斐尔却开始在他的办公室里来回踱步，思忖道：“现在我们拿下了温切斯特的合同……”  
卡斯迪奥开始走神了。他的热潮令他觉得耳内轰鸣，脑中全是脉搏跳动的声音，乞求着拉斐尔能让他一个人待着。  
“那这些东西怎么在这儿？”拉斐尔问道，打断了他高速旋转的大脑，“为什么温切斯特没把它们拿走？”  
“什么？”卡斯迪奥心里一沉，在他的面前，他的桌上，合同的原件好端端的放在那里。该死该死该死。他忘了在会后把它们交给迪恩的助理了。这完全是他被生理搅乱了的大脑导致的错误。  
“他已经走了！而这些合同需要在周一前确认！”  
“这不是问题，我去寄给他，”卡斯迪奥勉强地用正常语气说道，“我会把它们快递去温切斯特先生的办公室。”  
“你不能邮寄机密文件，尤其还是这么重要的一个合同！让安娜送去。”  
拉斐尔愤怒且不可理喻，快递就是用来处理这种事的啊！但卡斯迪奥没力气跟他争辩，他拿起电话拨通了给拉斐尔长期服役的私助。  
“安娜？我有一些文件想让你拿去给温切斯特先生。如果你能把它们拿去给他签字然后——”  
安娜打断了他，“温切斯特整个下午都不在办公室，他的助理告诉过我了，说他去他的湖边别墅度周末了。”  
操。  
让安娜开车出城去送文件太不近人情了，但他今天不能再去面对迪恩了，他刚刚能活着开完会就已经够惊险了。他挺喜欢安娜的，安娜也挺喜欢他，她是一个特别贴心的贝塔，如果他好好解释的话她也许会帮他这个忙……  
“好吧，那你能给我一下别墅地址吗？谢了，”他说道，一边潦草地做下笔记。他的心随着笔迹一路往下沉——这个地址太远了，远到他都开不了口请安娜替他去。  
“好的，谢谢你，安娜。”卡斯迪奥叹了口气，挂掉了电话。  
他转向拉斐尔，这个不近人情的上司在今天第一次露出了一丝对他副手身体状况的同情。  
“我叫乌列尔去吧，”拉斐尔粗声粗气地说，眼神落在卡斯迪奥放大的瞳孔和汗涔涔的皮肤上。  
“不行！”卡斯迪奥在这一点上毫不让步。这是他的案子。迪恩是他的。所以他还没仔细考虑就开口了，“不用了，我可以的。我没事，我会尽早完成的。”  
“如果你确定的话。”  
“我很确定，先生。”  
拉斐尔意味不明地看了他一眼，但没说什么就走开了。  
卡斯迪奥知道，现在已经没有阿尔法的气味对着他的大脑和屁股发射交配信号了，所以他冷静下来不少。他的手已经不那么颤抖了，能够拿出办公桌上的装着玻璃密封瓶的皮夹，然后给自己打了两针。  
他颤悠悠地吸了口气。想起迪恩唇边挂着的微笑仍然让他头晕目眩，但等抑制剂发挥效用之后，这些都会过去的。他会开一小时的车过去找到迪恩，让他签好这些文书，然后他就可以回家，把自己与自慰棒和整瓶伏特加一起闷在房间里24小时。没问题，他很确定他能做到。  
不过，到了六点他，就没有五点的时候那么确定了，到了七点时，他又比六点的时候更不确定了。最终，盯着屏幕的他在咬肌发软和身体发沉的悲惨现状中意识到，热潮如山倒，他一点都没有因为注射冷静下来。  
好吧，那现在没辙了。大多数欧米茄都会在热潮期避免外出。他应该找个人帮他处理这些文件。但现在已经天黑了，所有秘书都已经回家了，安娜也不知道去哪儿了。于是，他不情愿地抓起他的包和那堆文件走向停车场。  
他小心地在开车时尽量不胡思乱想。他觉得不舒服，于是他就把注意力集中在这些不适上。不知不觉中，他已经离开大路，驶入了林间高地。这一带路灯很少，他从没走过这条路，但别墅并不难找，因为它是这里唯一的一栋房子。  
他在碎石子路的边上把车停了下来，然后熄了火。  
这里空气清新，带着刺骨的寒意环绕他汗湿的身体。他深深地吸了口气。房子前的停车坪上有一辆很大的黑色雪佛兰。这栋房子不小，但又算不上庞然大物，楼下亮着灯。这看起来就是一栋普通的林中小屋，但一个欧米茄可以将这里改造成一个家。他赶紧打消了这个念头。  
他们两个都很专业。他可以做到的。

TBC


End file.
